DESCRIPTION: This training program is designed to train predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in environmental toxicology specializing in the mechanisms of toxicity and carcinogenesis in key target organs of the body. The training faculty consists of a core of fifteen scientists with active research programs in the areas of biochemical and cellular toxicology, carcinogenesis, and tumor biology. Nine of these faculty are at the University of Texas at Austin and six are at the M.D. Anderson Cancer at Smithville. The faculty members have appointments in the Division of Pharmacology and Toxicology and Medicinal Chemistry in the College of Pharmacy; the Division of Nutrition in the Department of Human Ecology, Department of Zoology in the College of Natural Sciences; and in the Department of Experimental Carcinogenesis in the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center at Smithville. The curriculum is somewhat classical in that the first two years involve a heavy didactic lecture schedule, laboratory rotations, identification of a research sponsor, seminars, and a qualifying exam. The remaining 2-3 years are then devoted to research. The postdoctoral trainees are recruited through typical methods including advertisements in various media, interviews at national meetings, and recommendations from colleagues in the field of toxicology who are attempting to secure good postdoctoral training for their graduates.